Flat panel display devices (FPD) are provided with a member including an optical film such as a polarizing plate and a retardation plate. Optical films that include liquid crystal cured layers formed from polymerizable liquid crystals are known as such up optical films. JP 2010-537955 T discloses an optical film including a liquid crystal cured layer having reverse wavelength dispersibility.